My Little Brother: Joke's on You
by HollisGrayson14
Summary: How would Robin react if Beastboy got kidnapped by the Joker? His villain, not Beastboy's. Well, here's the story that answers that question. And one more, does Robin think of Beastboy, as the little brother he never had or knew he wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all miss me? Well I got a new idea over the weekend that I just HAD to start a new fanfiction! It's going to be a Batman the Animated Series and Teen Titans crossover. Hope you like it, I don't own either show, I only own the plot of this story.

I walked casually down the hall. Whistling as I entered the main room of the Titans Tower. Everyone was on the couch, except Robin. _'Crap, this must be that meeting Cyborg was telling me about!'_ I thought as I took a seat between Cyborg and Raven.

"Ok, so we have to go out of town to help Batman on a mission." Robin said. I had to fight to blurt out, Batman was my idol, Robin coming in at a close second.

"What's the problem?" Cyborg asked, typing something into the computer on his arm.

"Joker escaped last night, Batman needs our help catching him."

"Cool!" I said, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, awaiting Robin to yell at me.

"Beastboy, I'll warn you right now. This is a hardcore psychotic. He's dangerous, we all need to be on our guard." I nod slowly, then I noticed that Starfire was unusually quiet tonight.

"Star, anything wrong?" I asked, going to sit next to her now.

"This Joker, he is dangerous. So some of us might be harmed yes?" I nod grimly, I might not have fought the Joker before, but I knew by Robin's tone that he was not going to be an easy villain to take down.

"He's also prone to taking hostages. So we have to keep an eye on one another."

"Friend Beastboy how do we.."

"Expression Star, it means we need to stick together on this one. No splitting up, right Robin?" I ask, staring at my leader. He looks shocked at how maturely I'm taking this. He can only nod as Cyborg chuckles slightly.

"BB, I think that you just shocked bird-boy here by being mature." I glare at him as he smacks my arm jokingly.

"Um, shouldn't we get going before Joker hurts someone." Raven said, snapping all of us out of dreamland.

"Crap! Titans go!" Robin ordered as we all raced towards the car.

Joker had his sights on a Teen Titan. Problem was, he didn't know which one he wanted to kidnap. He would have a chance to decide tonight. His wife, Harley, was making dinner as he scanned Gotham City on his giant computer. (A/N why do all villains have those?). Harley Quinn was right next to him, chattering about how their latest heist was such a success.

"Harley, pudding. WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Joker shouted as he went back to scanning Gotham.

"Oh Titans, where are you? I'm waiting to get revenge."

"Why are you so stressed dude? This mission will go just fine, you'll see." My attempt to make Robin relax failed as he snapped his head around to glare at me.

"Sorry." I said, shrinking back into my seat. I heard Robin sigh as he looked back at me again, this time with a softer expression.

"No big deal. You really want to know why I'm stressed?" I nodded slowly, showing him that I wasn't eager, just concerned.

"When I was fourteen, I got kidnapped by the Joker." I gasped as I looked at my leader, it was hard to imagine him ever being kidnapped.

"And your worried because..."

"Because you're fourteen, and he made a promise as he got sent to jail. He promised that he would get revenge sooner or later. Then this happened, but I have to take you. There's no other place for you to go." Robin's voice cracked as he continued to look at me.

"I'll be careful. Plus, he doesn't know what I'm capable of." This made Robin smile, and suddenly frown.

"Beastboy, you might have been able to stop the Brotherhood of Evil. But this is a whole new thing, you still need to be careful." I again nod to show that I get the message.

"Here we are, Gotham City." Cyborg announced as we continued to drive down the road.

How was it? I know not very...action packed, there will be more action in the next part I promise, which I'm going to write after I put this one up. Because even I want to know what happens! Ha ha, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! This one will have a lot more action in it I promise! I do not own Batman the Animated Series or Teen Titans, I just own the plot of this story. And sorry for the P.O.V. Switch in the last chapter, couldn't make up my mind and went with first person last minute. And one review and it just went up yesterday? Awesome, so here's the next chapter, enjoy. I'm typing this during a thunderstorm to calm myself down.

My eyes went wide as I scanned Gotham City, it was even bigger than Jump City!

"Wow, this city is a lot bigger than we're used to." Raven said, breaking the silence that filled the car.

"Friend Robin, why do you never speak of this place or Batman?"

"Yeah man, you never talk about Batman, he's a legend, you gotta have good stories." Cyborg added. Robin groaned in frustration as they kept looking at him with eager eyes.

"Guys, leave him alone. Starfire, keep a lookout for either Batman or Joker. Cyborg just drive." I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"Wow, Beastboy's being very mature this mission." Raven said in her monotone voice. I glared at the front of my seat as I brought my foot up onto the headrest of her seat.

"Did I do anything to make that ok?" Raven asked, clearly irritated.

"Aw, I want my feet there, it's comfy!" I whined, smiling when I hear Robin chuckling next to Raven. Raven smacked my foot as hard as she could, I yelped in pain as I rubbed my now hurting foot.

"And I want your foot there. Got it?" I nodded weakly, not wanting to get smacked again.

"Raven, be nice to him. He's just kidding around." My eyes went wide again as I looked at Robin, who had a very serious look on his face.

"Dude, who are you and what did you do with Robin?" I asked, cringing when Starfire practically crushed me against the window.

"What did you do with our friend clone?"

"BEASTBOY!" Robin yelled as he tried to calm Starfire down.

"There he is!" I joked, sticking my tongue out when Robin glared at me angrily. To my surprise, Robin mimicked the action almost immediately. Cyborg looked at Robin confusedly as he pulled the car over.

"Dude, you are having a serious OOC moment right now." Robin laughed slightly, which scared me, Robin usually never laughed.

"Robin, stop it. You're scaring Beastboy." Cyborg warned Robin as we got out of the car. I laughed as I stood next to Robin, awaiting orders.

"Now, we cannot split up here. We have to stick together, if any of you get lost, you have your communicators." Robin said as we set off down the street. I was right next to Robin the entire time, not wanting to get lost at a time like this.

"Robin, what happened when you got kidnapped?" I asked, trying not to sound scared or eager. He sighed as he began to say something, but was cut off by Cyborg yelling behind us. We spun around to see Batman right next to Cyborg.

"Batman, don't do that! You scared the crap out of us!" Robin exclaimed, smacking Batman on the arm. He laughed as he walked towards us.

"So these are the titans I've heard about. Let me guess who each of you are." He pointed to Raven first.

"This must be Raven, Robin told me about your unique powers." Batman said, shaking her hand. She blushed slightly, but Batman didn't notice as he took Starfire's hand.

"This must be Starfire, you're even prettier than Robin says you are." Now it was Robin's turn to blush. Cyborg waved as Batman turned to face him.

"Cyborg, you keeping Robin in line?" Cyborg nodded.

"Sometimes, mostly he keeps us in line." And then it was my turn.

"And Beastboy, Robin told me how you stopped the Brotherhood of Evil and saved the other titans almost by yourself."

"Well, I did have the few titans that didn't get captured. And plus, I think the only reason I could lead them so well is I learned from him." I glanced towards Robin, who was clearing his throat.

"We should get started on patrolling the city. You never know when the Joker could strike." I nodded as we walked down the street, my eyes darted here and there, trying to see if Joker was anywhere near us. Then we heard a trash can fall over.

"Just the wind...I think." Raven said, trying to calm us down.

"How can wind knock down a trash can?" Cyborg asked, then he yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Cyborg!" I yelled, kneeling beside him. I looked into the ally that Cyborg had been next to, not seeing anything.

"Beastboy, get away from the ally." Robin began, I was to terrified to move as I saw the Joker move from the shadows.

"Beastboy move now!" But it was too late, Joker grabbed my arm as I began to scramble away.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Joker asked, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Let him go." Robin said, his voice dripping with venom. Joker grinned, which sent shivers down my spine.

"No." He said as he began to drag me back into the ally.

"Guys!" I yell right before Joker clamps his hand over my mouth. I see the titans and Batman right behind us as we disappear into a helicopter. The last thing is see before we take off is my leader in his bright uniform, running towards us.

"Let me go!" I yelled, thrashing wildly against Joker's grip. Which in turn, only made him tighten his grip more.

"I can't do that, you see kidnapping you is a way to get revenge for when Robin escaped from me." I frowned at him in disgust, how could he be so cruel?

"What did he do to you?" I demanded angrily. All the Joker did, was smirk evilly as the helicopter went further and further away from my friends.

A/N: Haha! I'm evil, yes I know. But I had to end the chapter their, next chapter will be up soon. I have to update my two other stories, or people will get mad at me. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter, and Beastboy will do a lot more! Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last two chapters. I even got a good idea from Nevermore, here goes nothing!

I struggled against Joker's grip. But he was stronger than me, it was no use.

"Wait, so why do you have such a hatred towards Robin?" I asked, mine as well get some information out of him while I tried to get away.

"He sided with Batman, that's what." Joker spat angrily. I brought my foot up and wrapped it around his ankle and yanked my leg forward in hopes to get him to let go. A technique I learned from Robin. I hoped that it would work.

"Ow! Watch it you little brat!" Joker's leg only moved an inch, and he didn't let go of me.

"Yeah, you could have hurt Mistah J!" A woman growled from the front of the helicopter. I frowned, that was my intention!

"Now now Harley, he didn't. And for that little stunt," He paused to tighten his grip on my now numb shoulder. "His punishment will be even more severe." I didn't like the way he said that.

"Help! Help me, guys!" I yelled, Joker clamped his hand over my mouth. I took that as an advantage, and bit him as hard as I could.

"Ow!" He yelled, bringing his hand back to his face to inspect the damage. I could feel on my teeth that I had drawn blood. After he had managed to wipe the blood off, he smacked the side of my head as hard as he possibly could. I tried not to yelp in pain, my head throbbed now. He saw my pain and smirked. I can't believe he found this to be amusing!

"Let me go." I said, anger in my voice.

"Stop asking that!" With that, he pushed me out of the helicopter. I yelled as I thudded to the ground. Joker was floating down towards me. I groaned as I tried to stand, my leg was broken. I could tell.

"What's wrong? Oh, now what I have planned will be even more painful for you...good."

"You're sick, did you know that?" Joker frowned in aggravation, and then in a matter of seconds of him running towards me. My world went dark. I groaned as I sat up in a giant cage.

"Now the fun begins." Joker said, walking towards me slowly. Armed with a pistol.

A/N: End here! Sorry, more action and more Joker insanity in the next chapter...I hope. I've never been good at keeping promises. Anyway, I will try my best to make this the most insane Joker you have ever seen (Next to LizzySkellington's version of him). But for know, please enjoy and review. AND! Yes, I know I didn't make him use his powers. But you have to remember from the cartoon, he's very simple minded. A brilliant fighter? Yes. An excellent pep talk giver (Is that even a term?) Yes. A person that deals with situations very well? EHHH...no. I just made him better haha.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Holy crap, I've gotten four reviews already that's amazing. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I do not own Batman the Animated Series or Teen Titans, if I did they would have never been canceled. I only own two OC's that might make a little bit of a cameo in this story. Well, they might stick around for the rest of the story. But that will be explored later. Enjoy and please review!

My eyes got wide with fear. He had a gun and was walking towards me, this could not be good. I tried to stand again. Forgetting that my leg was broken, I hit the concrete floor with a dull thud.

"Ow. What do you want with me?" I asked again, what could Joker want with some kid that had until now never set foot in Gotham?

"That is classified...Garfield." My face went pale as he said my given name. No one except the Doom Patrol and the Titans knew my real name. So how could he have known that?

"Who told you?"

"Galtry." I frowned as I heard the name. He was the man that plotted to kill me when I was ten, I never called him by his first name. (A/N: Yes I know his first name is Nicholas, but I refuse to use that because that's the name of a friend of mine.) He got put in jail when I was eleven, right after the Doom Patrol saved me. I shook off the memory as I focused on the danger that I was being faced with right now. A psycho clown wielding a gun and my leg was broken. I was in for a long night until the Titans found me. Hopefully they would find me alive. Joker saw me getting more and more terrified every second, he pulled me into a sitting position and jabbed the gun at the side of my head.

"You know why I kidnapped you?" I didn't answer. Joker grinned as he pushed the gun closer to my head. "Bait for Batman and Robin. If I got one of Robin's teammates, he'll follow suit. And then, boom! I blow his head off!" He laughed manically. My eyes got wide, he was using me to kill Robin! I wasn't going to let that happen.

"If you kill him, you kill me." I said before my brain could stop the words from coming out.

"Well, seems like we have a very protective Titan."

"Animal instinct, wolves are protective of the members of their pack." I replied, a little to confidently. It wasn't my fault that I knew all about animals!

"Hmm, you turn into animals?" I wanted to say _"Duh! Why do you think my name is Beastboy?"_ But I had a semi-automatic pistol jammed at my head, so I had to hold back with defending myself. I fidgeted uncomfortably, apparently, sitting on a cement floor with a broken leg and a gun at your head isn't the most comfortable thing in the entire world. He grinned again as he pulled the gun away from my head, I tried not to sigh in relief.

"Here's the deal, I won't kill you yet. But you have to do exactly as I say, understood?" I stayed silent for a minute. I didn't want to be stuck with that choice, but I knew it was either that or die. Either way my options weren't very bright.

"What do you mean?"

"You will be my apprentice, I will train you to be just as ruthless and evil as me." I sighed, the last time we had a teammate have to be an apprentice it was Robin and we all almost died as a result. Sure it wasn't his fault, but still we did almost all die.

"Don't you have a son or a nephew or something?"

"Funny you should ask, Garfield." My eyes got wide, was this guy for real? I was his son or nephew.

"Impossible, my parents died when I was a baby. And I have only one other relative that I know of. She...didn't want me." I barely got the words out, they still hurt to say. How could my own flesh and blood not want me?

"Marie was my sister, my twin actually. And I was so happy when I found out I had a nephew, then she died. I was devastated, but then I had this going for me and I was all smiles again!" He explained, a pained look in his eye. He still really missed her, her and my father both probably.

"Do you miss her?" I asked, trying to get to know my new uncle. His expression softened, I could tell he had never really talked about this before.

"Very much. Mark too, he was my best friend in high school."

"What did they look like? I never really got to see them before they died."

"Marie had bright green eyes and long strawberry blond hair. And Mark, he had blond hair and blue eyes." I smiled, picturing them in my mind.

"You still going to kill me?" I asked, fear in my voice. He walked over to me slowly, I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Of course I am." He replied, jabbing the pistol back towards my head. "You killed them after all."

A/N: HAHA! No more information for you! Although I am going to start the next chapter, because even I want to see what's going to happen. One of my OC's will be in the next chapter, and spoiler the other one is from my first fanfic. Her name is Holli Grayson, and her last name will be VERY important soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Told you that I would write another chapter today! By the way, did you guys like that little twist with Joker being related to Beastboy. That idea has been in my head for a while now. And I finally get to use it, I'm so happy right now! I do not own Batman the Animated Series or Teen Titans. I only own the plot, Holli Grayson, and another OC.

I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. So this guy is my uncle, and he's going to kill me and my best friend? Man my family is messed up!

"But, I won't kill you yet. That will be once I kill Robin and make you and your team watch. Then I will kill you."

"That will never work."

"Why? Because of Batman? Please, he'll be defenseless when he sees bird-boy get shot." I tried to get the image out of my head. He wasn't going to kill my best friend. My big brother. Sure we had our arguments and differences, but he was like a brother to me. He always pushed me to be the best that I could be.

"And just how will I be able to be your apprentice right now? My leg's broken." He grabbed my leg and yanked it to one side. I cried out in pain, how was that supposed to heal it? "Ow! I just said that it was broken, now I'll be lucky if it's still attached." I checked my leg, sure enough, I could see the bone sticking out from my ankle.

"Whoops, seems I made it worse." He tried to grab my leg again, I swatted his arm back as I tried to fix my leg myself. _"Could really use Raven's help right now."_ I thought as I forced the bone back into my leg. Pain filled me, but I refused to scream. Refused to show Joker he had really hurt me.

"It should be fine in a few days, I heal fast."

"Does that mean you're considering my offer?" I didn't reply. I could tell it was taking all of his willpower not to shoot me right now. It amused me, does that make me just as bad as him? I shook that though off as well. I am nothing like him. He's evil, I'm good. He sick, I'm sane, he enjoys killing people, I enjoy saving them. We are as different as they come. "Well, it seems you have no choice now. Robin activated the tracker on this nifty little communicator of yours."

"How did you get that?" I was surprised, it was in my pocket the entire time!

"Harley grabbed it when it fell from your pocket when I pushed you."

"He's going to realize this is some kind of trap, and then he'll..."

"He'll what? Forget you, ha that I would like to see." I frowned again, what if he really did forget me?

"They won't forget me. They will come and save me." Joker smirked as he pulled me up to my feet. Pain filled me as he pushed me down a long, dark hallway. "Where are you taking me?" I asked as I tried to not walk, but he forced me to keep moving.

"Where my revenge will start."

"I didn't kill my parents, I was eight!" I protested. It still hurt to think about that day, even though it happened six years ago. Joker pushed me down on the ground suddenly. I groaned in pain as I looked up.

"Then how did they die?"

"A boat crash." I replied irritably.

"And why were they on the boat?" I didn't respond. "Is little Garfield feeling guilty?"

"Leave me alone." I said through gritted teeth. He laughed as he bent down so he was just inches away from my face.

"Admit it, you're the reason they're..." he was cut off by an explosion that happened in what I assumed was the front of the building.

"Release him." I heard Robin's voice behind me.

"Robin! It's a trap!" I yelled as I tried to stand, wincing in pain as I began to run towards Robin.

"A trap? What do you mean?"

"He's going to shoot us, the both of us." I replied, tears forming in my eyes. He laid a hand on my shoulder as he looked at the Joker.

"You are going to have a lot of catching up to do in Arkham."

"Are you really going to arrest me in front of my nephew?" Joker asked. Robin spun around to look at me. I nodded sadly, I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"I just found out." I managed to say. Joker took this as an advantage as he ran past Robin and grabbed me by the arm. I yelled as I tried to break free of his grasp. I punched, I kicked. I did pretty much every attack that I knew.

"I'll do it. Don't think that just because he's family that I won't!" Joker yelled as he put the gun back to my head.

"Titans! Batman, I need help!" Robin yelled as he stood across from us, a birdarang in his hand.

"We're coming!" Cyborg yelled as he rounded the corner.

"Cyborg!" I yelped as I thrashed against Joker's grip. Joker saw Cyborg and pointed the gun towards him and pulled the trigger.

A/N: Did you like it? The conclusion to this chapter will be put up soon, I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow so sorry if I can't update for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I just have to say thank you to Nevermore8 for reviewing so much. And I am soooo sorry for not putting that OC in the last chapter. I will put her in this chapter, yes it's a she. I do not own either show, I only own the OC's, and the plot.

I screamed as Joker shot Cyborg. He groaned as the bullet hit him in the arm. To my surprise, it only chipped the side of his arm.

"Did you really think that would hurt me?" Cyborg asked as he brushed off the metal bits that used to be part of his arm, an amused smirk on his face.

"Um, hey hostage right here Cy." He nodded as he charged up his sonic cannon, Robin advanced from behind me. I heard his feet shuffling silently. I struggled as the Joker began to walk to the side with me still in his grip.

"What do you want with Beastboy?" Cyborg asked as he raised his eyebrow in question.

"He's my nephew, so legally I am his guardian and you guys are trying to take him away from me."

"Whoa! You are not my legal guardian. You might be related to me by blood, but you are no family of mine." I said, anger in my voice.

"Ha! We will leave that to the courts to decide."

"Well, considering that you are supposed to be serving seven life sentences. That will be very interesting to have the courts decide." He spun around at the sound of a girl's voice. She looked about my age. She had a cloak and mask on, her long brown hair spiraled down her back.

"Artemis, you are really becoming a thorn in my side." Artemis smiled as she charged at us with lightning fast speed. The Joker used me as a shield, I groaned as her punch landed on my face.

"Using a victim as a shield, man Joker. That's low...even for you." Joker growled as he switched his grip from my arm, to having me in a choke hold.

"I have a deal for you Artemis, let me go and take my nephew. And no one dies...yet." I gulped as I tried to struggle free of the Joker's grasp.

"_Or_, you could let the kid go and then serve your sentence so we don't have to keep arresting you."

"No dice." A woman's voice said as she charged Artemis. Artemis spun around and shot an arrow with the bow she had on her back. The woman screamed in pain as she pulled the arrow out of her shoulder.

"Harley, you should know better than to mess with me when I'm angry." Anger. That's it! I remembered the one transformation that would be effective against the Joker. The Beast, sure it was risky, but I had to get loose so I could get out of here. And I _was _getting angry right now. I sighed as I began to focus all of my rage into that part of me. How the Joker kidnapped me, tortured me. And worst of all, the most infuriating of all. He said I killed my parents.

"Let me go." I growled, I could feel the Beast's power surging through me. It was kind of a relief to finally let all of this out.

"What is he doing?" Artemis asked, backing away slowly as I began to change form.

"Beastboy, no!" Robin yelled as he ran towards me. But it was too late, I had changed into the Beast. Joker yelped as he began to run away, but I was faster. I ran after him and slammed him against a wall with all the strength that I had been dying to use. I ignored my semi-broken leg for the moment as I decided what I should do next. But before I knew it, I had changed back.

"I only hit him once for all that he did to me?" I said to myself before falling to my knees. Robin rushed over to me as he put his arm around my shoulders. I flung into his arms as I began to cry.

"_Heroes don't cry, heroes don't cry" _I told myself. But it didn't work, I just kept sobbing like I was eight-years old again.

"It's ok Beastboy, it's ok." Robin said soothingly. I shook my head as I stopped crying. I looked up at my leader's concerned face.

"Will he really be my guardian?"

"No, he has too many charges to be able to take care of you. And, do you have another guardian?" I nodded sadly. "Did they take care of you properly?" I shook my head, not saying anything. He understood that I needed to get out of there and stood up.

"Robin, Artemis!" Raven yelled as she ran towards us, Starfire and Batman right behind her.

"We're all fine Raven, except Beastboy might have a broken or fractured leg." Artemis explained as she began to cuff Joker, who had given up surprisingly easy,

"Something's wrong, he gave up too quickly. For all that he did to kidnap me he's giving up the fight too easily." I said as I watched Artemis and Cyborg lead Joker out of the warehouse. Batman nodded in agreement.

"I don't think this was coincidence, I think that he lured you guys here and then when he saw his chance. He attacked and kidnapped Beastboy." Batman said as he walked over to a policeman.

"Commissioner Gordon, what's wrong?" Robin asked as he looked at the officer with a concerned face.

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen, sir." Robin replied, looking back to me worriedly.

"Who is his legal guardian?"

"I-I don't know." he said, walking back towards me.

"His name is Nicholas Galtry." I said as I stepped forward.

A/N: Ok, man this was a hard chapter to write. Please review, and review nicely. The other OC will be included soon, and if not in the next part of this series.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next chapter, and this is where you will meet...GALTRY~Yes, you will meet Beastboy's supposed guardian whose first name I refuse to use. Now on with the story, I only own Holli and an OC. This Artemis is mine, she's totally different than the Young Justice Artemis. You'll see.

Commissioner Gordon nodded as he pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Truman?"

"Yeah?"

"Run a check on a Nicholas Galtry, figure out where he is. We need to locate him as soon as possible.

"Ok, I'll get right on that." I swallowed as I walked slowly to where Robin was.

"We should get him somewhere else. He's had a rough night, and he needs to rest his leg." Raven suggested behind us. Artemis and Robin nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we could take him to the station to..." She was cut off by a phone ringing.

"I thought we said," Batman began.

"Yes, I know. But it's my dad, I have to take this, so excuse me." Artemis replied as she jammed her phone to her ear. "_Papa? Si, m I salir con mi amigos. Papa, un paco mas? Por favor? Gracias! Si, Hasta luego." _with that, Artemis hung up the phone, the rest of us looking at her in shock.

"What? I'm part Spanish. And it's pretty much my dad's main language, he doesn't really like to use English. Says it doesn't feel right speaking it to him.

"I don't know half of what you just said in Spanish." Cyborg said, as he had come back from putting Joker in a squad van. Artemis giggled softly.

"Yeah, people get really confused. Especially when I keep speaking Spanish after I get off the phone."

"Come on Artemis. You can talk more once we get to the station."

"Why do we have to go there?" Robin asked, putting his arm protectively around my shoulder.

"We have to get in contact with Mr. Galtry."

"He um, he might still be in jail." I said, looking at the floor.

"Jail? Why, what he do to you?" Batman asked, his voice having a softer tone to it.

"He plotted to kill me. He locked me in a basement for a month. He gave me this." I took off my right glove to reveal a scar going across my hand.

"Gordon! Run a background check on that guy too. He might not be fit to take care of Beastboy." Commissioner Gordon nodded as he stepped into his police car and drove away.

"Wait. If Galtry can't take care of him. What's going to happen to him?" Cyborg asked, Raven next to him.

"Batman, they cannot put him in the foster care system. That is no place for him! I've been in that position before." Robin protested.

"I have an idea, are any of you eighteen?" Cyborg raised his hand slowly.

"Would you like to adopt Beastboy?" Cyborg looked shocked. He looked at me, then back at Batman.

"Yes." he replied simply. I laughed as I ran into his arms. He hugged me tightly, as if not wanting to let me go.

"Alright, but we still have to go fill out paperwork at the station." Batman said, smiling. We all nodded as Starfire started talking in animated little bursts to Robin.

"Please Robin, what is adoption?"

"Well, it's when you take in a person that isn't related to you. Or is related if the parents are unfit to take care of them." Robin explained simply, walking right next to me.

"So Cyborg is adopting Beastboy because this Galtry can't take care of him properly?" Starfire phrased it as a question.

"Yep, Cyborg has to just fill out some papers and he'll be the legal guardian of Beastboy."

"Um, Commissioner Gordon?" Cyborg asked as he slowly walked next to me.

"Hmm?" Commissioner Gordon replied.

"Can I call my dad and see if _he_ wants to adopt Beastboy."

"You can try." Gordon replied, tossing Cyborg a phone. He dialed a number quickly and smashed the phone to his ear.

"Dad? It's Vic, can you come down and meet me and the Gotham City Police Department?" A muffled voice came from the other end of the phone.

"No, I'm fine. I'll explain the situation there, oh and bring Anya would you? I really want to see her." the voice said something again. Cyborg smiled briefly.

"Ok, see you there. Bye." He hung up the phone and gave it back to Gordon.

"Well?" Gordon asked.

"He's coming and he's also bringing my little sister."

"Cyborg, who is this "Vic" you mentioned?" Starfire asked, confusion filling her face.

"It's a nickname my parents gave me. It's short for Victor, my real name is Victor Stone."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write, more about Cyborg's family will be explained next chapter. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To make up for the long wait for the last chapter I'm writing another one right now, I do not own either show. If I did, neither would have been canceled. Review and please don't hate on this story, I'm doing the best I can with writing another one on top of this.

I paced the interrogation room nervously.

"BB, it's going to be fine. My dad's on his way here with my little sister." Cyborg said comfortingly. Robin sighed as he left from leaning against the wall. I could tell this was frustrating him as much as it was frustrating me.

"Victor?" A voice called from out in the hallway.

"Dad?" A man came into the room, I shrunk back towards Robin. The man smiled as he hugged Cyborg. A girl came in behind him and shrieked as she jumped into his arms.

"Anya, man you grew since I've seen you." Anya climbed back down from Cyborg and smacked him in the arm. He laughed as he stepped aside for his family to see me. "Dad, Anya, this is my friend Beastboy. Beastboy, this is my dad Silas and my little sister Anya."

"Hi." I said, waving shyly.

"Hi." Anya said walking up to me and shaking my hand.

"Mr. Stone? May I speak to you in the hallway?" Gordon asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Sure." Silas replied as he followed Gordon out into the hallway.

"Um, so you're on a superhero team with my brother?" Anya asked, trying to break the ice with all of us.

"Yep, the Teen Titans."

"Garfield?" I froze as I recognized the voice automatically. Robin noticed my nervousness and put his arm around me protectively.

"It's...it's him."

"Guys, be on your guard." Robin warned as Galtry came into the room. He looked at me with that look that I knew meant that I was going to pay for running away from him.

"What are you doing out of jail?" I asked calmly, although my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"I got out, they were false charges anyway." I raised my eyebrow as I glanced up at Robin, who was looking at something on his communicator.

"Mr. Galtry, it says here that when you were charged. Parental rights were terminated, what makes you think that you can just walk in here and take Beastboy again?" His voice was sharp.

"I know what was said and done. But if the courts would give me one more..."

"No." Robin's answer was simple, he tightened his grip on me. I gladly shrunk back towards him, he was doing his best to keep me away from Galtry.

"With all due respect, you really have no say in the matter. It's either live with me, or he gets put in the foster care system." Robin swallowed as he tried to keep his cool.

"It is, he's my teammate. And Commissioner Gordon is speaking with someone who might want to adopt Beastboy right now." Anya gasped as she glanced at Cyborg, who put his finger to his mouth.

"Mr. Galtry, Garfield is no longer your adoptive son. He is Mr. Stone's once the court clears it." I smiled as Silas walked slowly into the room.

"Dad, does this mean he can stay in Jump with our team."

"Oh, maybe _we _should move out to Jump so that Beastboy can live with his team and we can keep an eye on him!" Anya suggested happily.

"I could rent the house to Aunt Carla, she has been looking for a place to stay after all. Ok, look's like we're moving Anya!" Silas said as she ran and hugged him. My smile never left my face, I had a family again.

A/N: Have to end it there, sorry! Did you like it, I thought the whole protective Robin thing would be pretty cool. Review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. I've had school and my other fanfic so I've been busy to say the least. I do not own either show.

"Aunt Carla's gonna wig when she sees you're back Victor."

"No she won't." "No one will." Cyborg added silently to himself.

"So, where do you live?" I asked, trying to break the tension that filled the car.

"Central City. We don't have that much longer to go." Silas replied, glad that I was finally talking. I had been silently looking straight ahead for most of the car trip.

"Then, sleep is mine!" Anya declared with a yawn. I smiled, she was quite the character.

"We all need some sleep when we get back. Vic, you'll have to share your room with Beastboy."

"Ok." Cyborg replied as he turned to look at me.

"You ok? You've been awfully quiet since we left." Silas asked me as he peered into his rear-view mirror.

"Fine, just tired." I lied, I had never been a good liar, he saw this. But he just nodded and kept driving.

"There's the apartment!" Anya said as she pointed to the left of her. It looked like any other apartment I had ever seen. The paint was chipped off on the shutters, one of which was falling off. A window had a board on it, and the front door looked dented. But other than that the apartment looked fine.

"We don't share it with anyone else, it's more a house than an apartment. We just call it that because it looks like one." Anya explained as Silas parked the car.

"What happened here, did a war go on or something?" Cyborg asked, surveying the house carefully.

"Eh, more or less. Earle though it would be funny to vandalize the house while dad was at work and I was at school."

"Speaking of school, how's that going? You're in what sixth now?" Cyborg joked, earning a smack from his sister.

"Tenth, if you must know. And fine, I have tons of friends and I'm acing all my classes." She said as a matter of factly. Cyborg chuckled as he climbed out of the car.

"And you'll do fine when we move again. And tons of friends? You have on and a half you told me yesterday." Silas said as we walked into the house.

"How can you have half a friend? What did you do to the kid Anya?" Cyborg said teasingly as he sighed and looked around the house.

"She's only my friend when teachers are around." Cyborg nodded as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Victor, is this really a good time for food?" Anya teased as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's for Beastboy, poor kid probably hasn't eaten in since this whole thing happened." As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly.

"I see." Anya giggled into her palm.

"Oh Vic I just realized that you might have to lend Beastboy some of your old clothes. He might not want to be in that uniform all night." Silas said as Cyborg came back with water and a some grapes.

"Sorry, it's really all we have."

"No it's not, we have steak in the.."

"I'm a vegan actually." I said as I popped a grape into my mouth.

"Cool, my friend Liza's a vegan. The tofu's actually not that bad, she had me eat it once on a dare. Actually, if meat weren't so good, I would totally go vegan." Anya said.

"Well miss chatterbox. Why don't you let him eat and process everything." Cyborg said as he led me into the living room.

"My rambling makes up for you not saying anything the whole ride here." Anya countered, sticking her tongue out.

"Nyah!"

"Nyah!"

"NYAH NYAH!" Anya added loudly.

"Enough! Are you eighteen and fifteen or eight and five?" Silas asked. I smirked in amusement.

"Eighteen and five." Cyborg replied as he looked at the floor.

"Hey!" Anya yelped as she swatted Cyborg on the arm. I laughed, my life was going to be pretty good.

A/N: End here! Next part will be up shortly, I've just been so busy with school and I'm having surgery in July so my time is not plentiful.


End file.
